


Communication is Key

by nazangel



Series: Legacies Fix-its, Missing scenes and more [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Communication, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Alaric and his daughters talk about Hope and their relationship.





	Communication is Key

Lizzie furiously slammed the door their room. She half expected Josie to follow her but apparently, even her sister had decided to abandon her during her fit of rage.

Lizzie took a deep breath like her dad had taught her and collapsed onto her bed. There she screamed into her pillow, cried and then screamed some more.

_He had promised her, He had promised them that he would try to be there more._

Yet, he was with Hope again.

After about an hour, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," said Lizzie

"It's me and Josie," said her dad, "And we're coming in,"

Lizzie huffed but sat up as they entered the room. Josie came to sit beside her and after a shared look Lizzie out her head on her shoulder. Their dad took up Josie's bed, but not before putting a few papers in front of them.

"What is this," asked Josie

"Just read it," said Alaric

The sisters opened looked through the papers. The first few were an overview of the Individuals with Disability Education Act. Lizzie mostly skimmer over that one but took a bit longer to read the next title. This one talked about Individual Education Plans. It talked about making different plans for kids that had disabilities that kept them from learning any other 'normal' kid. They talked about students from mild hearing impairment to students with down syndrome and kids on the autism spectrum.

"What's the point of this said?" asked Josie, "Are you saying that Lizzie needs one of these because-"

Suddenly, everything clicked for her, "No, that's not what he's saying. He's saying Hope has one, "

Josie looked from her to their father questioningly.

"Yes," said their dad, "That's right,"

"Why?" said Josie

"Look, girls," said dad, "When we made the curriculum for this school we had to come up with three different plans. Wolves, Witches, and Vampires. Control around blood and with fangs for the vamps. Control with the magic of  _all_ kind, including yours, Lizzie, and of course preparing the wolves for their turning every month,"

The twins nodded.

"When Hope came along we realized that we needed to do something different, especially as she got older. At first, she fit in well with all the other witches but then being descended from the witch clan that turned into werewolves caught up,"

"What do you mean," asked Josie

"I'm going to give you the bean minimum because of confidentiality so no repeating this to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, dad,"

"Sure dad,"

"When she was around eleven, she started to bring forth her wolf abilities, except they got worse when she tried to magic, like having the urge to throw something when she was doing a simple spell, and as you know her magic was already very explosive at the time,"

The girls nodded. They remembered the water incident after all. All witches with the same magical talent were grouped together instead of age wise. They had to transfer water from one soaked rag to another dry one. Most of them had been giggling about how weird the water looked in the air like that while Dorian was trying to get them to pay attention. The worst that should have happened was that the water fell on the ground or the rag caught on fire. But that wasn't what happened with Hope.

The water had condensed until it was a ball of ice, Dorian had shouted for Hope to  _please_ stop but Hope hadn't seemed to hear him, her magic seemed to take over her. At the end that ball of ice had exploded. Everyone had ducked, waiting for the shards to hit them but nothing had happened. Lizzie had looked up to see the shards hanging in midair by Hope's magic, the young girl having a horrified look on her face. Hope had dropped the ice, turning it back into liquid form before it even hit the ground and ran from the room.

Lizzie remembered going to find her later, trying to tell her it was okay and then sharing her own story about her episodes. Hope had gotten angry, told her to go away and that 'I am  _nothing_ like you,'

At the time Lizzie had been hurt, feeling like Hope was calling her a freak but now that she thought about it, Hope had probably been referring to herself as the abnormal one.

"We realized that we had to do something before she became a danger to herself and others. There was also the possibility that she would want to one day awaken her wolf and vampire sides, the wolf as you know she already has. so we came up with a different plan for her. One of which was showing her how to fight and channel her strength before she even got her full strength so she would already have some way to initially control it,"

"So an IEP," said Josie

"Yes,"

"Why was it decided that you would work with her?"

"A few different things," said their dad, "A promise I made to her mother, the fact that I was one of the very few people that she was comfortable with and the fact that I had the most experience with someone like her,"

"What if she had hurt you?" said Josie

"And that, right there is another problem. Think about this for a second, would you be this worried if I was just some other teacher or even if Hope was just another tribrid that wasn't, for example, if MG somehow got tribrid abilities and I started training him, would you seem this upset?"

Lizzie looked away from her father, though she had to agree he had a point.

"You have to stop looking at this as your dad spending more time with someone he thinks is better than you, this is your teacher spending more time with his student that needs extra attention,"

Neither of them responded.

"Look, girls, I've been so set on being the best teacher and treating all my students with equity that I neglected to take into account that two of my students are my daughters and there is no way that I can just treat them like any other student,"

"No kidding," muttered Lizzie

"That is on me though. Not Hope. I know you guys don't get along but please don't take out my mistakes on her," he leveled a  _look_ at Josie and she winced.

Huh. Lizzie would have to ask about that later.

"How about this? From now on, we have dinner together every other day in my office instead of in the hall with everyone else. Every Saturday we will go for milkshakes into town OK?"

They both looked at each other silently communicating.

_What do you think?_

_He seems genuine about fixing this. Give him a chance?  
_

_Why not?_

_Okay_

"That seems like an acceptable deal," said Josie

"We have two conditions though," said Lizzie

"Of course you do," said their dad with a grin, "Every inch Caroline,"

"If you have to bail, you have to tell us exactly why," said Lizzie

"Acceptable," said dad, "What about the other one?"

Josie grinned, "Once a week, every dinner we have to cook together, as a family. Mom can join us too when she gets back,"

Their dad got a conflicted look on his face, "I'm not sure if cooking is the best-"

"Nope we're doing it," said Josie, "And you have to agree,"

Their dad raised an amused eyebrow, "Or what?"

The sisters grinned at each other. Lizzie grinned and grabbed the pendant from under her pillow and suddenly every pillow in the room was flying toward their father. He got up, trying to move away from the assault.

"This is not a fair pillow fight," he yelled, batting away Josie's cushion.

After about five minutes of fun, where their dad tried to get them back but failed spectacularly, they kissed him goodnight and let him leave.

"So what do you think?" she asked Josie

"I think we're going to be fine,"

Yeah, they were.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you mind if I and Hope were friends?"

Lizzie thought about it. Her first reaction was to feel betrayed but then she thought about it. Josie was her sister and being Hope's friend wouldn't make that any less true. Not to mention saying yes would make her seem like a control freak, which contrary to popular belief, she really wasn't. Not to mention, everyone deserved a Josie in their life, even someone as cold as Hope.

"No, I wouldn't mind,"

Lizzie could hear the smile in her sister's voice when she said, "Thanks...you're the best,"


End file.
